Sarina Shizukume/Relationships
Here are the different established relationships of Sarina Shizukume with the other characters, during the course of the publication of manga and anime. Aya Asagiri At first, Sarina used to truly despise Aya, bullying her daily for years on end and had no remorse for her actions whatsoever. She held a grudge on Aya for killing Erika Kaijima and Shota Arai as she swore to kill her no matter the cost. When Aya saved her from the collapsing apartment rather than save herself, her feelings towards Aya has now changed drastically and she started to rethink her actions towards her. In the later chapters, she starts feeling remorse for all the pain she caused Aya and even openly admitting she now regrets her past behavior towards her and now wants to help her to earn her forgiveness, as she helps her in their shared battle against the Site Admins she even went as far to offer her own lifespan to Aya and her other comrades to continue their battle, later during their battle against Juuroku and Ni Sarina laminated on if she properly asked for forgiveness from Aya she would simply say "it's Fine" further infuriating her and spurring on her desire to earn Aya's forgiveness by helping her save Tsuyuno Yatsumura in order to fully absolve herself of her past actions. Tsuyuno Yatsumura A classmate named Tsuyuno is kept secretly concerned about Aya who had been bullying for a long time, despised Sarina and her friends as "idiot", "Bitch" and was hating abhorrently. After knowing Tsuyuno used her stick to give her a scar on her neck, Sarina is furious about this and became a magical girl to avenge Erika and for what they did to her. She then follows to Yatsumura's apartment and tries to kill Aya and Tsuyuno. Later she saves her along with Aya and Rina by using Aya's stick. Rina Shioi While there isn't much interaction between these two, Sarina mistakens her as her actual sister in the hospital. She later takes Shioi's place as the Magical Girl Hunter, who steals and uses their sticks. Once Shioi survives, Sarina shows discomfort and awkwardness as she is disguised as her older sister. After learning about her being a magical girl, in later chapters, she tells Shioi to not disguise as her, but Shioi refuses, since she likes how she looks. When Rina tells a bad comment about Saki's body, Sarina will tell her to knock it off. Nijimi Anazawa Sarina told Nijimin where Rina was located so Nijimin could avenge her friend, Mikado. Nijimin later tells Sarina that there's a barrier around Rina, preventing her from murdering Rina. Erika Kaijima & Ai Kawano Sarina and Erika are a group of friends that bully Aya. Even though their past was not shown in the manga, it is possible that Sarina and Erika were childhood friends as they might be more closer since Sarina said that "Erika was her best friend" and Sarina was really angry about her death. Erika's death was the reason why Sarina's hatred for Aya grew but it eventually calmed down. As for Ai, not much is known about their relationship but they seem to be pretty good friends as Ai joined Sarina and Erika to bully Aya. Ai is also in a picture with Sarina and Erika after Erika's death. Shota Arai Not much is known about their relationship but they do have a junior-senior relationship. Shota asked for Sarina's approval if it was okay to take Aya's virginity, meaning Shota looks Sarina higher than him. When he and Erika died, she was also shocked about his death. However, he was originally a poor student with a particularly bad reputation in the school, being abhorred by students other than Sarina and her friends. As a result, some students other than Sarina and Ai secretly rejoiced that he died accidentally with Erika and laughed in peace with "Both of them were delinquents anyway, so are not they better off dead?" Makoto Hinomoto He is a classmate strongly hurts that he can not help the pain suffering from bullying, but he does not depict a direct relationship with Sarina and her friends, which he begins to taste. Still he is not as good as Tsuyuno, but despises and dislikes Sarina and her friends. Therefore, there was no intention to feel sympathy for their misfortune who was suffering from the accident involving Stick, and he only saw that "Tanpentury has ended". Saki Shizukume Not much is known about their relationship but it seems that Saki cares and loves Sarina very much. She might be oblivious to Sarina's cruel bullying to Aya and her mean personality. Nana Sarina first met Nana in the hospital. Nana told her about the situation and offered her to become a Magical Girl to be the new "Magical Hunter". Sarina accepted and did so, she used her knowledge as her advantage and attacked Aya and Tsuyuno. After she was saved, she decided to collect their sticks in the place where the apartment collapsed. Then they met in a park, where Sarina told her that she got the sticks but questioned her about the contradiction to escape the Tempest. Nana told her that she knows too much and shoots her to death with her invisible bullets. Category:Relationships